A Spark In The Water
by MonstahEmperor
Summary: Lucy wandered off and accepted a job on her own, but a large surprise waits for her at the exit. For her, it's a matter of life... or death. NaLu Gruvia
1. Chapter 1

A spark in the water

Hey guys! This is my first ever fan fiction so I decided to do it on Fairy Tail! I hope you like it and please review! Even if I only have one review I'll keep going. By the way, this fan fiction has a whole load of spoilers so I wouldn't read it if I were you unless you've watched the show and read the manga! Enjoy!

Laughter and the smell of beer floated around Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was back to its old self. Cana drank at the bar with her 'father', Gildarts (it felt weird to say it), Natsu fought Gray countless times but also sat down and took their time to talk to Romeo about what happened when they were gone and Macao started reminiscing about the past with Wakaba while Makarov listened. Levy laughed along with Jet and Droy and questioned them about what it was like when she was gone. Half of Fairy Tail just arrived from their visit at Tenroujima. Most of them were severely injured from battling Grimoire Heart and gaining victory at the end, only to be greeted by Acnologia - a dragon which had blown Tenroujima to bits. They were luckily saved by Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis. She had converted their willpower into magic to create one of the three legendary magic from Fairy Tail. However, the other half of Fairy Tail had waited patiently for seven years for the frozen group at the missing Tenroujima. A new guild had appeared in Magnolia to take over them while Fairy Tail slowly became the weakest guild in Fiore.  
They had partied throughout the night to celebrate their arrival and it seemed like they had never left. Lucy was depressed just thinking about how long they had waited.

Juvia's day, however, had just begun. The only thing that made her complete was staring at Gray all day long. She desperately waited for the day when their lips would touch. Her cheeks became crimson red at the thought of it.  
"Gray-sama!" she squeaked, desperate for his love.  
Gray's head turned in her direction and fixed his beautiful dark blue eyes on hers. "Juvia," he stared passionately at her. Juvia's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her name emerging from Gray's lips. Suddenly, she could almost feel their hearts beat at the same time. Gray stood up and walked towards her, breaking everything that stood in his way. He held her waist gently with his left hand and held her hand with his right. "Juvia," he repeated, "I've just realised something today. It is that I..." Gray blushed and leaned closer to her. "... Love... You..."  
"G-Gray-sama... Juvia... Lo..."  
Gray shook his head for her to stop speaking. He leaned in closer and closer until their lips were centimetres away from each other. That was when Gray murmured something  
"Natsu..." he mumbled quietly.  
Juvia's expression changed to confusion.  
"I'll get you today. Ice make..." he said louder with an angrier voice. Juvia didn't know what to do.  
"LANCE!" His voice shattered Juvia's imagination as he battled Natsu with nothing but his underwear on. Her cheeks became redder and she sure she was hotter than Natsu's fire. "Juvia is satisfied for the day!" she murmured silently to herself as she fainted, falling to the ground like a feather.

Lucy sat at the bar with Mirajane serving her juice. Lucy pretended to care about every word she said.  
"But you'll never know!" she started, "It could even be someone extreme and frightening like Gajeel that could be perfect for you, Lucy! Bisuka and Alzack have already gotten together and had little Asuka! Isn't she cute?" Asuka raced around the guild playing with her parents. The resemblance was striking. "It could even happen to you one day!"  
Lucy sighed at just thinking about her and Gajeel having a child. She couldn't forgive him entirely for what he had done to her let alone... The thought made her shiver.  
"Ooh! Maybe Gray is perfect for you! Or even Natsu!" Juvia overheard their conversation and became angry.  
"Mira, your imagination is wild." Lucy giggled lightly. "I'm going to take a job. I'm running out of money for my rent."  
Mira smiled. "But don't forget Natsu!"  
Lucy turned around to pick a job from the board. As if on cue, Natsu appeared in front of her with a sheet of paper. "Lucy!" he yelled. Lucy was shocked to see him so close to her face and stepped back for personal space but accidentally fell back into the stool she was previously sitting on.  
"Natsu!" She yelled. "Watch were you appear from!"  
Ignoring her comment Natsu waved the flyer in her face. A sapphire blue cat with wings rose from the ground. "Let's take a job Lucy!" Happy mumbled with a fish in his mouth. Lucy observed the flyer. On it was a poorly drawn dragon with flames emerging from its mouth. With some of the letters written backwards, it said 'Capchure Fiar Dragun. 100,000,000,000J' the flyer had an address of the person who sent it to them and funnily enough, it was in Magnolia. She immediately knew it was a prank. "You can pay your rent for..." Natsu counted his fingers multiple times before grabbing his head. "GAH! TOO MUCH TO COUNT!"  
Lucy sighed and shook her head with a gentle smile. "You two can go on your own 'Kay? I'll do a different job." A job sent by an adult not a child, she thought. "I'll be back in two days, okay?"  
"Okay..." Natsu and Happy dragged themselves away sadly. They both desperately wanted Lucy to join in. Of course, they hadn't realised it was sent by a child... Yet. She didn't want to see the results when Natsu found out it was sent by a kid.

"What's with her?" Natsu mumbled to Happy.  
"I don't know." Happy dropped to the ground and continued walking. "Maybe she ate a bad fish."  
Natsu pondered for a moment about Lucy. Both of them just came back from Tenroujima in the same condition, but she was already rejecting him for job requests. He frowned at the thought. Rejected. Such a harsh word to use. It upset his heart.  
"Natsu...?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do you think Charle would like a fish? I have one ready all the time." His eyes sparkled as his gaze landed on Charle. Natsu had never seen his eyes so heart shaped before. When Natsu didn't reply, he became worried. "Natsu?"  
"...Lucy" Natsu didn't realise Happy had called him and instead thought about Lucy.  
"You lllllllike her!" Happy sprouted his wings and flew behind him.  
"I DO NOT! I was thinking about something!" Natsu protested.  
"About Lucy?"  
"NO!"

Lucy immediately decided to pick a job at Nab's favourite place.  
"Nab, you're going to have to find a job someday! If you don't, you'll run out of money to buy food." Lucy said. Nab frowned and ignored her statement. Instead he gave her a job flyer.  
"I found this one. It seems perfect for you."  
Lucy took the flyer from him. 'Capture celestial Mage from infiltrating and destroying palace. Must come for ball. 200,000 J'. Lucy's eyes lit up like the sun. Celestial Mage. Ball. 200,000J. All in the same flyer! She was a celestial Mage herself with ten of the twelve zodiac gates, she had the perfect ball gown AND it would pay her rent for two months with left-over food money!  
"Thank you, Nab!" Lucy said as she quickly rushed to her home to get her stuff ready. When Lucy was gone, an evil grin spread across Nab's face. He chuckled evilly under his breath.

His plan had begun without fail.

dun Dun DUUUUUNNN! oh the suspense is killing you! I-I hope at least ... Anyhoo hoped you liked it. It will take one to three weeks to upload, depending on how much homework i have and if I'm free or not. Please review! I'll still put up more chapters even if I have one or two reviews! Bye guys!


	2. Chapter 2

A spark in the water: Chapter 2

This chapter is really bad. Sorry! I am a better writer than this but i didn't know what to write.

* * *

Juvia sat on her watery blue bed thinking about her past in Phantom Lord. She wasn't exactly popular there even though she was part of Element Four. Mater Jose only took her in because of her massive water power. It reminded her of what happened that day.

* * *

Juvia's umbrella was placed perfectly above her head without being tilted at all - she had gotten used to holding it up for so long that it didn't ache, even though she was only 15. Along with the sky, Juvia's eyes started to rain, pouring along with her aching heart. She had no body.  
"Wow, it's really gloomy today." Two people walked beside her.  
"Yeah I know, it's always raining. I'm starting to forget the beauty of the blue sky."  
Blue sky meant nothing to Juvia. She had no idea what this blue sky looked like because in Juvia's heart, it would continue to rain.  
"Such constant irritating rain. I wish I could just hit the person causing it!"  
Juvia's heart split in two. Her umbrella fell from her hand as the rain finally connected with her.  
"It's not Juvia's fault it's always raining. Juvia wants it stop too. Stop blaming Juvia!" she yelled the last sentence so people could hear her. When hers and other peoples eyes connected, she could feel their hatred. Their hatred felt like I knife stabbed through her already broken heart. The tension was too much, so her weak legs ran rapidly to anywhere. A place where it wasn't raining. A place she could call home. She didn't manage to get very far before she bumped into a tall figure. The man knelt on one knee so they were face to face.  
"Girl, could you tell me the reason why it is raining?" The man asked with a gentle voice.  
Juvia immediately started trying to collect the million broken pieces of her heart with tiny knives pierced trough each one on he floor. "Juvia is a rain girl. It's not Juvia's fault it's raining. Juvia is just sad and the rain copies Juvia's emotions." She had to stop herself from slapping the stranger because of his stupid question. How dare he ask such a question in front of Juvia.  
"Juvia, you say? Why don't you come to my guild? That tremendous water power you have could come in handy one day. It could be somewhere you'll be eternally happy."  
Her eyes lit up. Somewhere she'll be happy? Eternally? Juvia didn't hesitate and immediately took up the the offer.

* * *

Her thoughts seemed to negative and she wanted to cry. Master Jose was constantly evil to her even though he promised eternal happiness. But she was glad she found Fairy Tail.  
"Fairy Tail," she said with a sigh. "Seems like a real fairy tale, only with beautiful tailed fairies flying around."

* * *

Lucy walked casually along the barren road with Loke and Plue in front of her for guidance and safety - she was too scared to go on her own in the dark. 12 hours had already passed yet they still hadn't reached their destination.  
"Pue pwuu." Plue murmured to Loke.  
"I agree Plue. Celestial spirits should not be treated like worthless tools. We are all lucky to have Lucy as our owner." Loke replied while pushing up his glasses.  
Lucy was shocked. "You understand Plue? What's gonna happen next? You can understand what a lion is trying to say when it roars?" she added sarcastically.  
"Pwuuuue."  
"Plue says 'We are finally here.'"  
Lucy raised her head to stare at the large mansion in front of her. The moon and the lights inside made her dress sparkle like a million diamonds.  
"Bye bye Plue. Thank you for taking us here." Plue disappeared into a flash of light. Lucy immediately knew what would happen next. She couldn't enter the building without someone to dance with and the only person/spirit beside her was...  
"Lucy-chan..." Loke's hand curled around her fingers. "Shall we?"  
"Hmph. I don't really have a choice."

Inside the ball was heaven. The glowing chandelier was placed in the centre of the large ball room. Couples danced elegantly in the snow themed hall on top of the shiny floor. Lucy felt like she had fallen down the rabbit hole into a wonderland which held her Prince Charming's while he continued waiting for her hand in marriage. Lucy was at least lucky she chose a beautiful white dress with roses in her her hair and dress.  
But even though Lucy enjoyed the beauty of the palace hall, she sensed and evil presence from below her.  
Loke was too busy capturing Lucy's beauty in the light to sense the killer in the room. He seized her hands, begging for a dance with her.  
"Loke! We are on a job!"  
"We can't just go straight to the celestial mage and capture him. We need a plan. Jeez you're exactly like Natsu sometimes." he said with a playful smile on his lips.  
Lucy avoided his eyes while she was being swirled around the dance floor. She never knew Loke was a good dancer.

After half an hour, Lucy and Loke had steered themselves away from the dance hall into a dark hallway. They had to find where the Mage was hiding. They found themselves in the basement after tracking down the enemies hideout.

A mysterious dark shadow strolled towards them. "So you've finally found me."

Loke's hands were surrounded by a gold ball of light as he readied himself to fight while Lucy's hand hovered over her Fleuve d'étoiles.

Only his face appeared through the shadows. He was wearing a sly smirk on his face. "It's too late. You've entered my trap."

Loke didn't care what the man had said and punched him in the face. The man dodged swiftly and kicked Loke under the chin, sending him flying back. Lucy grabbed her whip and swung it at the man but he jumped over it like a horse jumping over a fence. She quickly grabbed a gold key. "Scorpio!" she yelled. Under her command, Scorpio appeared.  
"We are! Sand Tornado!" Scorpio's sand twirled around in circles and the man got stuck inside the middle of the tornado. Loke took a chance and punched in the direction of where the man was standing in the sand. Luckily he made contact but he wasn't able to remove his fist. When the sand died down, the man stood there with his right hand in his pocket and left hand holding Loke's fist but continued to wear his smirk. Luckily, Lucy was hidden behind him and swung her whip violently so it hit the man and threw him against the wall. He fell to the ground as his consciousness left him.  
"I... Did it? It was easier than I thought!"  
Loke became jealous than Lucy managed to land an attack on him and he didn't. He started to inspect the man. "I agree. But he doesn't even look like a celestial Mage. Anyway I'm going to rest."  
"We are!" Scorpio agreed.  
"Okay. See you soon." Lucy said.  
(So sorry. I didn't know how to write this bit. It seemed really complicated to explain what happened.)

* * *

As she let the building, Lucy was glad she had won the battle so she took her time walking home on her own. Suddenly, all the energy in her had immediately faded away but she was able to see her keys drop onto the floor and a firm hand begin to carry her in he opposite direction.

* * *

Sorry it took me 3 weeks to put this up. A few days after I put up the first chapter, I had a dream. The dream was about another fan fiction story about Fairy Tail. I know freaky. I keep thinking about this other Fairy Tail story so I couldn't think about what to write in this chapter. Sooooo sorry! But at least after this story is finished you can read another one of my stories! It's going to be called Igneel's Game. Because that story keeps disturbing me, it will take some time to put up chapter 3. Again I'm soooooooooooo sorry! It literally keeps getting to me that ive already written the first chapter. If you want a sneek peak just say so but I don't want to disappoint you! I will try my hardest to write them. Half term is near so I will practice my Literacy skills by writing this story. Sorry Monstah says thanks for understanding!

Oh and sorry if this chapter is short. I write it on my ipod touch then send myself an email so I can upload it on the computer. On my ipod touch it's so much but on the computer it is so little.


	3. Chapter 3

A Spark In The Water: Chapter 3

A set of watery blue eyes examined the guild carefully in search of one person but failed each time. Juvia kept finding a pink haired Mage wander around the guild, spacing out every five steps he took, but his black haired fighting partner was nowhere to be seen. After a while, she realised his blonde friend was not around either. All of a sudden, she felt lonely, like no on was in the guild but at the same time, she was delighted her love rival was missing. After a few seconds, Juvia's imagination had wandered and decided to think about the horrific consequences. Lucy and Gray were both missing.  
Juvia gasped and nearly collapsed. "Impossible!" she panted. "Lucy and Gray cannot be together! Juvia is not accepting this! Gray isn't cheating on Juvia! Lucy is forcing him to! LUCY! JUVIA WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" she gripped as hard as she could onto the pillar that was in front of her.  
Natsu approached her from behind. "Juvia..."  
Juvia turned around slowly to face the pink haired boy.  
"Yes?" she replied with a worried tone, hoping he hadn't heard her cries.  
"Is it me or I am I missing something? It's like a chunk that's been ripped off me. Do you know what it is?"  
"Juvia does not know. How is Juvia supposed to know any way, Natsu?"  
"Well you're supposed to be Gray's girlfriend right? You should know."  
All Juvia heard was that she was supposed to be... Gray's girlfriend. Her face immediately turned into a hot crimson red but she remained calm. "J-Juvia doesn't kn-know. M-Maybe L-Lucy or E-Erza knows." Even though Juvia tried to remain calm, she couldn't help but lose herslef when she heard she was Gray's soul mate.  
"Lucy! That's what is missing! I forgot she went on a job! Thanks Juvia for reminding me!"  
"Natsu thinks Gray and Juvia are soul mates! Maybe Gray really likes Juvia and not Lucy. I need to go and forgive her!"

* * *

Amongst the thick fog, it was almost impossible to notice Lucy's heels being dragged against the rock hard pavement, leaving bruises all over her ankles. A mysterious man grabbed both her wrists with one hand and yanked her with such force her hands were becoming purple while little drops if blood poured out of her wrist. The man didn't care about her safety as long as she got to his destination alive, even if it was half alive. She wriggled like a worm in her red dress (the one she wore on Bora's boat in the first episode), desperate to be saved from this horrible man. Tape was covered over her mouth so she couldn't speak she blew as hard as she could on it, but it was a type of magical tape that took away her strength. All she could do was murmur and hope someone would come to the rescue. Before she knew it, she was flying through the air and landed in a sitting position inside... a van? She observed her surroundings as much as she could, carefully trying to take memory pictures of the man's face. But instead, a thin, pointy needle jabbed into her skin and her blood was being sucked out of her. Lucy felt her eyelids become as heavy as a boulder when her whole world became pitch black.  
"LUCY!"

* * *

Juvia attempted to walk though the thick fog. She could only make out certain shapes like houses and trees. If she tried to use her water magic, it would only add to the mysterious fog. But she saw something in the fog she would not normally see. Was it someone dragging a wheelbarrow? No. Wheelbarrows don't wiggle so much without making any sound. If it was, the wheelbarrow probable had a beating heart with legs to move on the own.  
'Legs...' she thought. 'Now that I think about it, those look like legs.' Juvia squinted her eyes to see what was happening. 'Wait... Is that someone being dragged?' She didn't know the person but they had to be saved. Juvia started to walk slowly and quietly, hiding inside every alley she came across.  
"Mhmmhhhmmmm!" a soft murmuring sound came from the person that was being dragged. Their mouth was covered in tape. Juvia had finally come close enough to see who the victim was and she carefully studied their features. Long blonde hair was the first thing she saw. The next thing she noticed was a long red dress and finally she saw chocolate brown eyes filled with tears.  
'Lucy..' Juvia thought. Before she had to react, Lucy was thrown into a van Juvia had not noticed before. The man that dragged Lucy entered he van behind her, then exited again. He slammed the doors of the back of the van and started to drive away in the front seat. "LUCY!" Juvia yelled, hoping some kind of miracle would happen. But instead, the van continued to drive away with Lucy still inside and Juvia had done nothing but watched. Feeling guilty, she turned herself into a small lake of water and followed the van. The fog was kindly hiding her small body of water.

* * *

"My, what's wrong with Natsu now? First it was Igneel missing, now what is it?" Mirajane asked, hoping her pink haired friend was fine. Natsu sat alone in the corner of the guild, not bothering to open his mouth. If he was going to open his mouth, he was about to eat fire. He had continuously done this for six days straight. "He hasn't even bothered to speak to anyone."

Cana and Makarov were too busy having and alcohol competition to listen to Mira's question, but Happy happily flew up and answered her question. "The last time I talked to Natsu, he said it was like a large part of his life had been ripped away from him and he kept complaining that his chest was hurting. Maybe he has a cold?" Happy was worried about his best friend/ father. This was the first time ever that he had been so quiet. Over the past six days, the guild was actually... quiet. This only proved that Natsu was the main entertainment of the guild.

Gray immediately looked up and franically searched the guild. "Now that you mention it, Juvia isn't here either."

Happy and Mirajane put on a rather evil grin. "We didn't mention anyone was missing. Or Juvia." They said at the same time. Happy's paws reached his cheek. "He llllikes her!"

* * *

Natsu noticed that Happy, Mirajane, Gray, Makarov and Cana were all occupied and took his advantage. He stood up and left the guild, beginning his search for Lucy.

* * *

**Half term is here so I will try and concentrate on writing the story. Sorry this chapter is really short. I have had loads of tests and it's hard to concentrate.**


	4. Chapter 4

A spark in the water

Chapter 4

First, I have to thank ALL OF YOU for enjoying my story! A big shout out to Sky Maiden Wendy, DancingArtist22, katted10, Gray-Mochi, Wasabi-kun, 99, My Pen Writes Pictures, GoldenRoseLuceTanya, fairy tail FTW, RyosukeYamada012, Aozora no kishi, , SnowyLife12, andromedasamantha, Liska, Elemental Dragon Slayer, Lolita-chi, Crystilia, IchigoDREAM and an extra massive shout out to ixburnout! (these aren't only reviewers) It seems like you really enjoy my stories! Thanks again you guys.  
Sorry I haven't uploaded in a looooooooooooooooong time. I have been very lazy

Ice cold chains wrapped her around her swollen wrists and bruised ankles. A single light bulb hung low from the ceiling and gave out a dull shade of dark yellow. They grey walls begged to fall asleep and collapse in the empty room.  
"Hello?" Lucy called out with a shy and worried tone. She was frightened that if she called out any louder, someone might jump out of the wall and kill her.  
There was no response. Instead, her voice echoed in the lifeless room.  
"What am I going to do? There is no one here and I'm trapped in who knows where." She whispered quietly to herself. Her terrified chocolate brown eyes drifted slowly to the miniature light bulb that swayed softly in the middle of the room. 'The light bulb is swaying...' Lucy thought, trying to find out the answer to her puzzle. 'That would mean someone was in here recently!' Lucy shook her hands and attempted to remove the tight chains on her weak and fragile wrists. "Oh yeah, that's right. I'm chained and I am going to die like this! What a pleasant surprise these bastards gave me(!)"  
No matter how much she wriggled, in the chains, the stress would simply increase. "Damn... If I could only just..."  
This time she concentrated on her magic and tried to remove them, unaware of the anonymous man lurking in the shadows of the spacious room.

Cold air blew against Natsu's bare chest. He didn't realise the wind was even blowing - his body temperature was too high for him to notice the slightest drop.  
"LUCY!" he roared, hoping he would find her quickly. Of course it wasn't the smartest idea to stand on a hill covered by an endless sea of trees and yell for his friend. All he got in response was the soft breeze. "Where are you Lucy?" He was out of luck. All he wanted back was the girl of his dreams. The golden key that he held in his right hand started to heat up but just like the cold breeze, he didn't notice the temperature change.  
A gentle hand landed on Natsu's. shoulder. "We'll find her soon..." Loke began. "I'm sure it'll be less th-"  
"You're one to talk!" Natsu turned to him threw Loke's arm off his shoulder (this resulted in him also throwing the key away) and glared at him as if he would kill him if Loke even spoke. "You let her go! You didn't even try to save her!"  
Loke looked offended. "I... I'm sorry... I was some how forced back into the the spirit world. I think it was the enemy's magic."  
Natsu's glare softened. But as soon as Natsu had started to forgive Loke, his conscious faded and his body was taken over by someone else. His eyes turned crimson red. "Peh. That just makes you nothing mere than a weakling!" Natsu's hands were covered in fire, declaring war.  
"There's no need for fighting... I really didn't mean to-" Loke was interrupted when he was punched and flew backwards, only to create holes in three trees before landing on a large boulder. He stood up and his own hands were covered in gold magic, however, Natsu's punch was stronger than he imagined so he collapsed back to the floor, his magic flickering away. Natsu walked swiftly towards him. "Natsu there's no need for this! I did what I could!"  
'Heheh. This is becoming interesting. I might play with him for a bit.' Thought the soul that had taken over Natsu. "You piss me off." The flame in his hand doubled and he raised it to end Loke.

"Aa-choo! And I thought I never get colds." Gray rubbed his nose and continued his search in the fog. He had managed to get away from Happy and Mirajane without them realising. He was at least lucky to get out alive. As he walked towards Fairy Hills to check for Juvia, he didn't notice the light fog he walked through. "I wonder where she is though? She just disappeared."  
Unaware he was talking aloud, a male around his age laid his hand on Gray's shoulder. "I understand how you feel." Natsu was the one that had approached him unexpectedly.  
Gray jumped away from Natsu in shock. "Natsu! What are you doing here!"  
"Oh nothing. I just thought I would just get some fresh air and walk around Magnolia for a bit."  
Gray seemed to calm down but he was still confused as to why he was the first Natsu would talk to after six days. Even though they were friends, they were still rivals.  
"So... you seemed... uh... well..." He began nervously. Gray felt awkward around Natsu's new positive feeling.  
"Different?"  
"Ah! Um yes."  
"Well it's just what you said. She... Disappeared."  
Gray raised an eyebrow. 'Are we talking about the same person?' He thought.  
Natsu smiled sadly and looked to the floor.  
"You know the feeling of losing someone close to you, don't you?"  
"Natsu! Where are you going with this?!"  
"Eh? Oh nowhere I just thought we could talk. Sorry if I troubled you but I have to get going now."  
As Natsu walked towards the guild, Gray was unaware of the smirk that been plastered onto his face. As soon as he was out of site. Natsu's body had shape shifted into it's original form - An anonymous white haired man with a vertical scar on his left eye.

"Well that couldn't have gotten any weirder. Or awkward." Gray murmured to himself as he tried to get as far away from 'Natsu' as possible. He sighed. "Where is Juvia anyway? I can't sense her magic. She wouldn't have wandered into the forests for no reason. I don't plan on going there any time soon-" He had stepped into a damp puddle in the middle of the concrete floor and a presence flowed through him.  
"This is Juvia's magic. I can feel it!" He froze the trail of water Juvia had made so it was easier to follow. Without thinking twice , he followed the trail and dashed into the forest.  
'Juvia, please tell me you are safe.'

After running a few miles, Gray slowed to a stop to catch his breath. "How far did that girl go? She better not have gotten any scars or bruises. I'm worried for her safety..." Gray immediately thought what he was saying was stupid. "Of course I'm worried! She's my comrade!" He was about to sit down against a tree before he heard three trees crashing down and saw orange and gold flashes of light. Gray walked slowly towards it and when he arrived at a clearing, he was trying to understand what he saw. Loke was sat down in front of a boulder, protecting himself. A red eyed Natsu raised his flamed hand and was about to thrust it at the hepless and injured Loke. But that was when he reacted. Gray froze Natsu's hand with his ice magic.  
"What the-?! Gray!"  
"Natsu! What are you doing? Didn't you go back to the guild?"  
The redness in Natsu's eyes faded. At the same time, all of his magic power started to fade too and Natsu started to collapse.

Sorry for not uploading any sooner. I'm also sad I have not been giving you entertainment... From now on I shall give no excuse. However, the only reason why I did not upload any sooner was because I was being retarded and lazy. Oh and finding different ways to annoy my brothers and friends. I hope you still liked this chapter. I made it as long as I could (￣^￣)ゞ. I wanted to make up for not uploading.・°°・(＞_＜)・°°・Anyway I will try to upload quicker. Apologies in advance if I upload late.

(by the way if you think I uploaded late, there is this one fanfiction I'm reading called "Mrs Lucy Wait WHAT?" and the author hasn't uploaded since the 12th of March. LAST YEAR.)


End file.
